This invention relates generally to satellite-based communications systems and, in particular, to systems and methods for managing an on-board power subsystem.
In a satellite communications system, electrical energy is limited to that provided by an on-board power subsystem. The on-board power subsystem generally comprises one or more rechargeable batteries and one or more solar panels for recharging the batteries.
In a satellite communications system comprising a constellation of low-earth orbiting (LEO) satellites which communicate with subscriber units on Earth, the traffic load can vary considerably from one region of Earth to another, depending upon geographical, geopolitical, regulatory, and other factors. A given satellite having finite energy resources can at times experience extremely heavy levels of traffic. If such satellite expends all of its energy resources servicing one or more heavy traffic regions, it could possibly use up its energy resources and be incapable of servicing subsequent regions until its energy resources have been adequately recharged.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for systems and methods that can manage the communications traffic load handled by one or more satellites within a satellite communications system while staying within the capacity of on-board electrical power resources.